The invention herein is for a tree stand/camp stool combination that is lightweight, simple in operation and rigidly attachable to a tree or other vertical wooden for use as a rest or perch. It is desirable to have such a perch, especially in hunting where it is advantageous to be elevated for ease of viewing of the quarry and for camouflage.